


The Phone and the Soulmate

by SquareBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareBeans/pseuds/SquareBeans
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are soulmates or so they think.Based off the prompt: Everyones soulmate has the same fingerprints. One day you find someones phone and you're able to unlock it from the fingerprint scanner.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Phone and the Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I type everything on my phone so sorry for any weird typos

Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught were soulmates. At least according to the fact that Waverly was able to unlock Nicole's phone with her fingerprint.

The day had been a normal day for Waverly. She had gone to work at Shorty's, the crowd was the normal loud weekend kind of crowd. Most of the town had been there and she was okay with it. 

It kept her distracted and her mind focused on actually trying to have a good day.

Nothing was out of the ordinary… well until she found a stranger's phone still on the bar. 

Even after shouting several times asking if anyone had lost their phone Waverly gave up and placed the phone in her pocket, only to forget about it as the day went on. 

"Shit!" Waverly shouted as the tap started spraying all over her. "Dammit!" She grumbled as she managed to turn the spewing machine off. "Aw, man." She looked down at her red and blue shortys beer soaked shirt.

"I didnt know purgatory had a wet t-shirt contest."

Waverly looked over to the side and saw a gorgeous redhead sitting in one of the stools. 

"Yeah, I'm a long time winner, first time entry," Waverly awkwardly laughed as she grabbed a rag and tried to pat herself dry. 

"If I saw you entering maybe I would have applied to be one of the judges," The redhead shouted over the noise. "I'm Nicole Haught." 

"Hot indeed," Waverly smirked and said under her breath. "I'm Waverly." She shouted over the noise and took a few steps closer to the girl. "You must be new here. I haven't seen you around."

"Eh, a few months ago I moved here. I'm not a big bar person." Nicole shrugged. 

"What made you decide to come out today?" Waverly leaned her elbows on the bar and rested her head in her hands. 

"Hm.. I wanted to meet some cute girls." 

"Well you most definitely met one," Waverly put on a bright smile. "What can I get you to drink?" 

"I'll just take whatever's on tap. Especially if I get to see you go for round two of this wet t-shirt contest." Nicole smirked and sat up straighter. 

"Ha, why am I not surprised you would want that?" Waverly grabbed a glass cup and walked to the tap. "It only happens every once in a while." 

"Damn I got lucky for a nice show then, didn't I?" Nicole took the glass and slowly took a sip. 

"I can honestly say I think you're the first person who has ever seen that happen to me." 

"But it wasn't the first time?" 

Waverly shook her head, "Nope. It probably won't be the last either."

"Remind me to come here more often," Nicole pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Waverly laughed and nodded, "Will do. I have to get going. Tables to serve." She pointed to the back where a group of people were forming. 

Nicole nodded and smiled as she watched the brunette saunter off. "Now where the fuck did I leave my phone?" Nicole got up to search the pub. 

After a few minutes of searching, Nicole decided to check the bathroom to see if she might have left it in there. 

Coming up empty handed she felt herself growing more and more frustrated as the time went on. 

"There's important shit on there," Nicole mumbled to herself. 

"Excuse me!" 

"Oh, sorry." Nicole stepped out of the way for the girl to walk around her. 

"Oh, hi Nicole," Waverly's smile shone through the dimly lit area. 

"Oh! Waverly! Hi!" Nicole stuttered. 

"I have to use the bathroom really quick, but if you're down to talk some more we can meet at the bar in a few?" 

"I'm actually looking for something." 

"Maybe I can help?" 

Nicole's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously at the idea. "Yeah. Yes. Please. Thank you so much. I'm looking for my phone. It's black with a thick case over it. There's a lot of important things on it."

Waverly nodded, completely forgetting about the object she had pocketed earlier. 

The two girls went about looking for the phone and asking if anyone had seen it. 

Both of them came up empty once they met back up. 

Nicole groaned and put her head in her arms on top of the bar. 

"Maybe someone accidentally took it home?" Waverly offered and she placed a beer bottle next to Nicole. 

"That can't happen. I have so many important things on there."

"Like what?" 

"Work related." 

"Can I ask what you do?"

Nicole looked up at the girl and let out a deep sigh, "I work for the police department." Nicole lied. 

"Oh! Then why don't you file a report for it possibly being stolen?" 

"It's not really that simple," Nicole sat up and grabbed the beer. "It hasn't officially been stolen because I just lost it, maybe an hour ago?" 

Waverly nodded. 

"So unless it's been twenty-four hours or I find it after I report it, then they don't care."

Waverly frowned, "Okay, I'll keep looking and let you know if I do find it."

Nicole nodded and took a sip from the beer. 

"Why don't you stick around in case it does popup? I'll get you some nachos." Waverly smiled as she went to the back to ring up an order for Nicole. 

Nicole stared at Waverly. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't remember how.

Waverly was her target. 

She didnt work for the police. She worked for someone else, someone far more terrifying. 

Nicole was a little upset at the idea of being forced to get rid of this small, adorable girl. She could imagine herself forming a crush on her. 

Nicole smiled to herself.

'Maybe we can just run off together. No one will know.'

She quickly shook her head at the thought. 

"Nope, she knows too much." 

"Here are your nachos!" Waverly arrived with a plate filled with chips. 

"That's a lot," Nicole smiled as the plate was placed in front of her. 

Waverly dropped the plate with a loud clang and grabbed Nicole by the back of the head. "Who the fuck are you and who sent you?" 

"Ow! What are you talking about?" Nicole tried to play it off, pretending she had no idea who Waverly was. 

"I know everyone in this town," Waverly pushed the girls head to the bar and held her there. "A random stranger I've never seen before can't just appear without my knowledge." 

"I literally just moved here," Nicole struggled against the grip. "But if this is the kind of foreplay you're into, then I'm into it too."

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah I can get into this. It's my turn next though, okay?" Nicole teased. 

"No, I mean, seriously you just moved here?" Waverly's grip relaxed a little. 

"Yes, and if you don't mind a pretty girl got me nachos I wouldn't mind eating." 

Waverly was taken aback and she let go of the redhead, "Sorry." 

Nicole nodded and grabbed a chip from her plate, "You know if you wanted to have some rough kind of fun all you had to do was ask."

Waverly's face started to turn red, "Oh, um… I have plans tonight, maybe some other time."

"I'd offer you my number, but since I lost my phone and all," Nicole slowly licked some guacamole she got on the side of her mouth. 

"Mhm…" Waverly squeaked out. "I have to go tend to the bar. Since I'm a bartender… and all." She let out a nervous laugh and went behind the counter again. 

'Where the fuck is my phone?'

Nicole frantically thought as she kept her eyes on her target. 

Waverly glanced in the direction Nicole was in only to frown when she noticed the girl wasn't there anymore. "Probably trying to find her phone." She shrugged and continued to fill up empty glasses with various liquids. 

As the night went on Waverly continued to ask people if they had seen a phone based on Nicole's description. 

Once everyone had left the place, and unable to find Nicole, Waverly took her first step outside for the night and locked up the building behind her.

She felt a sudden vibrating in her pocket. 

"Weird, I always have my phone sound on." 

Waverly slowly pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at it, noticing it fit Nicole's description perfectly. 

"Oh shit!" She looked around, trying to find the redhead. "Nicole!" She shouted and wandered around the property. 

Waverly stopped walking around and looked up at the phone screen, seeing several different messages from the same number. 

She put her finger on the thumb print scanner and the phone unlocked. 

"What the fuck?" Waverly almost dropped the phone in shock. "How the hell did I open that?" She bit her lip and started to scroll through the messages. 

"Waverly?" 

The sound of the voice startled Waverly and she dropped the phone on the ground, "You scared me. Phew." She put her hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart and picked up the phone. "I found it but… i have a question."

Nicole nodded and reached for her waistline. 

"Am I your target?" 

"Huh?" Nicole grabbed the gun and slowly pulled it out. "What do you mean?" 

"I unlocked your phone."

Nicole's eyes went wide as she dropped the heavy object in her hand. "How?"

"We're soulmates," Waverly smiled widely. "Surprise?"


End file.
